


Toothpaste Kisses

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-New Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has some sharing issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Written in 2009.

"No, Jake!" Bella batted away Jacob's large hands. "Get your own damn toothbrush."

He rolled his eyes. "You're using _my_ toothpaste, so why can't I use your toothbrush?"

Bella wrinkled her nose at the toothpaste-covered brush before beginning to brush her front teeth.

"No witty comeback? So what's this make me now? Twenty-four?"

She rinsed her mouth out as she glared at him. "I thought you'd finally quit on that thing?" Bella pulled out some floss from the cabinet. "It's _different_ sharing toothpaste. Our germs aren't directly mingling."

Jake arched an eyebrow, his bright grin plastered on his face. "You didn't seem concerned about sharing germs last night when--" He was cut off short by Bella's mouth covering his. Jacob let his hands roam her body, caressing all of her curves. "You wanna go back to what we were doing before?" He whispered suggestively in her ear. "It is out honeymoon after all." Without hearing her answer, he scooped her up and carried her back to bed.


End file.
